Deeks' Secret
by Unspeakable Phoenix
Summary: Re-write to Deeks' Secret Life
1. Summary

_**Chapter One – Summary**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Right, I have written this story as a thought that had just came to me it is an NCIS/NCIS: LA/Hawaii Five-0 crossover. It starts just after Deeks and Sam are rescued from Sidorov's clutches.**_

 _ **This is a Re-write of Deeks' Secret Life.**_

 _ **This story is rated as a M/MA for scenes of torture though it will only be written out descriptively it is better to be safe than sorry.**_

 _ **It is an over the top fanfiction story but since I do not own NCIS, NCIS: LA or Hawaii Five-0 but that does not mean that I cannot write this, it just means that I will not make any money from it.**_

 _ **The paring is this story will be:**_

 _ **Martin Deeks/Kensi Blye  
Timothy McGee/Ziva David  
Anthony DiNozzo/Abby Sciuto  
Daniel Williams/Kono Kalakaua  
Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins  
G Callen/Joelle Newark (last name is made up)  
Sam Hanna/Michelle Hanna  
Eric Beale/Nell Jones**_

 _ **I do not care what anyone thinks of this story I just thought that I would share it with you all so that if you like it then read it if not then don't bother.**_

 _ **Basically this story is my own thoughts on what could have happened in the lives of the characters.**_

 _ **Nicknames:**_

 _ **Deeks – Storm  
McGee – Destructor  
Williams – Destroyer**_


	2. Profiles

_**Chapter Two – Classified Profiles of Deeks, McGee and Williams**_

 _ **Name:**_ _Martin "Marty" Andrew Deeks_ _ **  
Nickname:**_ _Storm_ _ **  
Security Clearance:**_ _Above Top Secret_ _ **  
Agencies Trained With:**_ _CIA, FBI, NCIS, ATF, DEA, SS (Secret Service)_ _ **  
Special Forces Trained With:**_ _USMC Fleet Anti-Terrorism Security Team, USAF Pararescuemen, US Army 75_ _th_ _Ranger Regiment, USMC Anglico, USMC MARSOC, US Army Intelligence Support Activity, USMC Force Reconnaissance, US Navy Seals, US Army Delta Force and US Navy DEVGRU, SEAL Team 6_ _ **  
Trained In:**_ _Boxing, Kung Fu, Taekwondo, Ninjustsu, Karate, Aikido, Combat Jujutsu, Krav Maga, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Muay Thai, Bomb Disposal, Bomb Disarming (Nukes Included), Hacking, Stealth, Undercover Work, Lock Picking, Assassination, Deception, Seduction, Lying, Tradecraft, To Read People, Interrogation and Weapons Handling_ _ **  
Languages Known:**_ _22_ _(French, German, Russian, Polish, Latin, English, Japanese, Chinese, Arabic, Croatian, Dutch, Hungarian, Swedish, Czech, Korean, Thai, Swahili, Hebrew, Portuguese, Spanish, Turkish, Italian)_ _ **  
Danger Rating:**_ _Do Not_ _Engage_

 _ **Name:**_ _Timothy "Tim" McGee_ _ **  
Nickname:**_ _Destructor_ _ **  
Security Clearance:**_ _Above Top Secret_ _ **  
Agencies Trained With:**_ _CIA, FBI, NCIS, ATF, DEA, SS (Secret Service)_ _ **  
Special Forces Trained With:**_ _USMC Fleet Anti-Terrorism Security Team, USAF Pararescuemen, US Army 75_ _th_ _Ranger Regiment, USMC Anglico, USMC MARSOC, US Army Intelligence Support Activity, USMC Force Reconnaissance, US Navy Seals, US Army Delta Force and US Navy DEVGRU, SEAL Team 6_ _ **  
Trained In:**_ _Boxing, Kung Fu, Taekwondo, Ninjustsu, Karate, Aikido, Combat Jujutsu, Krav Maga, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Muay Thai, Bomb Disposal, Bomb Disarming (Nukes Included), Hacking, Stealth, Undercover Work, Lock Picking, Assassination, Deception, Seduction, Lying, Tradecraft, To Read People, Interrogation and Weapons Handling_ _ **  
Languages Known:**_ _22_ _(French, German, Russian, Polish, Latin, English, Japanese, Chinese, Arabic, Croatian, Dutch, Hungarian, Swedish, Czech, Korean, Thai, Swahili, Hebrew, Portuguese, Spanish, Turkish, Italian)_ _ **  
Danger Rating:**_ _Do Not_ _Engage_

 _ **Name:**_ _Daniel "Danny" Williams_ _ **  
Nickname:**_ _Destroyer_ _ **  
Security Clearance:**_ _Above Top Secret_ _ **  
Agencies Trained With:**_ _CIA, FBI, NCIS, ATF, DEA, SS (Secret Service)_ _ **  
Special Forces Trained With:**_ _USMC Fleet Anti-Terrorism Security Team, USAF Pararescuemen, US Army 75_ _th_ _Ranger Regiment, USMC Anglico, USMC MARSOC, US Army Intelligence Support Activity, USMC Force Reconnaissance, US Navy Seals, US Army Delta Force and US Navy DEVGRU, SEAL Team 6_ _ **  
Trained In:**_ _Boxing, Kung Fu, Taekwondo, Ninjustsu, Karate, Aikido, Combat Jujutsu, Krav Maga, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Muay Thai, Bomb Disposal, Bomb Disarming (Nukes Included), Hacking, Stealth, Undercover Work, Lock Picking, Assassination, Deception, Seduction, Lying, Tradecraft, To Read People, Interrogation and Weapons Handling_ _ **  
Languages Known:**_ _22_ _(French, German, Russian, Polish, Latin, English, Japanese, Chinese, Arabic, Croatian, Dutch, Hungarian, Swedish, Czech, Korean, Thai, Swahili, Hebrew, Portuguese, Spanish, Turkish, Italian)_ _ **  
Danger Rating:**_ _Do Not_ _Engage_


	3. The Hospital Stay

_**Chapter Three – The Hospital Stay**_

 _ **Detective Martin "Marty" A. Deeks had just woken up from the week long coma that the medical staff had put him in to help him heal at the UCLA Medical Centre. This was done so that he could at least partially recover from the injuries that he got at the hands of Sidorov and his men. When Deeks finally woke up he was hoping to see Sam, Kensi and Callen at least there to wish him well. But as he had come to find was that they were not there. He knew that he would be released from the hospital in just two weeks and that he also had doubts as to if anyone would visit him in the two weeks that he had until he was released.**_

 _ **After a whole week of not getting any visitors he decided that after he was recuperated at the hospital for the last week that he would head to Washington D.C. to the Navy yard there and get requalified for all of his work. What he did know was that Sidorov was still alive and that he was being kept in a secure bunker that only those with Above Top Secret Security Clearance knew about.**_

 _ **Finally after two agonisingly slow weeks of being in the hospital he was released and decided that he would leave letters for every member of the team for Hetty to give to them when they finally realize that he was not there. The letter for Hetty went as follows:**_

 _Hetty,_

 _I would like to inform you that within the folder that you received with this letter is a pile of official photocopies of all the credentials that I have. Also in there are letter for Sam, Callen, Kensi, Eric and Nell. I will be heading to D.C. for a few days to two weeks. Please give them the letters when they realize that I should be back and that none of them came to visit me in the hospital._

 _Thanks,_

 _Deeks_

 _ **He then went to the mission and put the letter on Hetty's desk before he then left for the airport.**_


	4. Flashback

_**The flight that Deeks had booked would not be leaving for another Six hours which gave him enough time to call McGee and let him know that he was headed that way for a bit. He knew that he was also going to place a call to Danny and see if he wanted to join them. He first phoned McGee and this is the conversation that happened:**_

" _McGee" Answered McGee._

" _Hey McGee, it's Deeks just thought that I would let you know that I am headed for D.C. within the next few hours." Said Deeks._

" _Nice, so how have you been?" Responded McGee._

" _Not bad man, is it alright if I stop with you when I get in until I book my hotel room?" Asked Deeks._

" _Yeah, sure man. You know that you are always welcome at mine." Replied McGee "Oh I almost forgot, I finally decided that I want to transfer away from the team I am working with at the moment."_

" _Where you moving too?" Asked Deeks._

" _LA" Was all that McGee said._

" _Nice" was Deeks response "So when are you required to be in LA?"_

 _McGee Responded "I need to be there in three weeks."_

 _Deeks said "Nice I will be in D.C. in about 9 Hours and then I will be spending either one or two weeks then if all goes well I will be heading back to LA."_

 _McGee said "Right, well you can stop with me for the period in which you are here."_

 _Deeks replied "Ok, well I will see you in around 9 hours then"_

 _ **That was the end of the Call so Deeks hung up then he phoned Danny and the Conversation went the following:**_

" _Williams" was how Danny answered the phone._

 _Deeks then said "Hey, man it is Deeks. How have you been?"_

 _Danny responded "Deeks my man I have been great how, have you been?"_

 _Deeks said "Not too bad, I just phoned to see if you wanted to join me and McGee in D.C. for a few days?"_

 _Danny said "Sure I should hopefully be there in a few days if all goes to plan."_

 _Deeks said "Right, well I now have to go because my flight in just a couple of hours or so"_

 _ **With that Deeks hung up. He knew that at some point he would need to get into contact with Hetty to tell her where the signed papers were.**_


End file.
